


Seemann

by arlartnonsense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Sailor AU, Short One Shot, but i guess this is not what she wanted, i feel so weird writing ruscan, i made this for a friend, is just, just like my fics lmao, like really short, my thing is prucan, really bad bad bad, whats up with that summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlartnonsense/pseuds/arlartnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is a sailor.</p><p>Ivan needs to forget. </p><p>Maybe the sea.</p><p>Will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemann

**Author's Note:**

> Is 2am in Germany and I have school tomorrow, but a friend ask me to write her some RusCan and I can't say no. 
> 
> I'm sure this is not what she wanted but I was listening to "The Sailor song" by Irish Stew of Sindidun.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes!

It was getting dark and his only source of light was the sun who was staring to hide already, but he had to follow that light, that light it was the one he had to follow, that light would keep him away from his dreams, and Matthew.

He needed to stay away from Matthew.

He needed to forget Matthew.

Matthew.

 

 

Matthew Williams was a cute boy, he had a pair of weird violet eyes, blond hair and pale skin, he was the brother of a sailor, but he never sailed, or at least he never did it alone, he was always with his brother or father.

Ivan met Matthew on the port, it was wierd at first, Ivan wasn't really good with firts impresions, but after a few small talks they became friends, and after a pair of months they stared dating, Matthew even made him a scarf, it was long and pink but Ivan loved it, he would wear it in the winter, when the sea showed no mercy.

But good good things don't last much.

A pair of Germans came to the small town, and without Ivan noticing Matthew befriended a loud german with red eyes. Two months later Matthew was breaking up with him, telling stupid things like _"Is not you, is me" "I'm sorry, I-I don't how this happen...he is just s-so sweet_ " _"You are great, but is no the same" "You will find someone new Ivan, you are wonderful after all"_ Ivan knew Matthew wasn't sorry at all, he knew what Matt was really thinking, he was thinking he was gross, he was scary, he had been a waste of time, none else would love him.

Never.

None could fool Ivan Braginski.

 

So now, the only thing Ivan could do was sail, sail, sail and sail to forget the blond, his untrue love.He tried to find himself in the dead open sea, find a friend, but his luck was the worst, it was like he had been born to be alone.

For his sould there was no fate.

So when he sailed following the sun it was the last day he would sail.

He was wearing his scarf, so he could imagine Matthew was sailing with him, living with him, laughing with him, being happy with him. With that image on his head Ivan jumped.

The sun had hidden already, everything was darkness.

Everything Ivan saw at the end was darkness.

But at least Matthew was with him in some way or another.

He couldn't forget Matthew.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Matthew, how could you do that to Ivan?
> 
> Anyways, someday I'll write something happy.
> 
> I have a tumblr if you want to follow me, send anon hate, or anything: aphrusia.t
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
